1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion system that includes a switching element.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-28741 (JP 2007-28741 A) discloses a technique to display a degradation level of a switching element included in a power converter by estimating a temperature variation range of the switching element on the basis of an input current value or an output current value of the power converter.
The above related art for estimating a temperature of the switching element by utilizing the input/output current values has low accuracy of detection when compared to a technique for detecting the temperature of the switching element by a temperature sensor. However, in order to detect a physical quantity, such as the temperature, of the switching element operated under high voltage and transmit the quantity to a low-voltage circuit, an isolating element is necessary to transmit an electrical signal between electrically isolated circuits. This causes a difficulty in securement of a space for a circuit board.